Late Night Singing
by Boonothing
Summary: Belle goes to pick up Ruby from the diner and is in for a surprise. I suck a summaries and titles but it's Red Beauty so Enjoy.


i haven't written Red Beauty in awhile so this came about. Any mistakes are mine. The song is Fleetwood Mac- Everywhere. Please read and review. Enjoy

Belle stands outside of the library locking the doors. It's just gone past 10pm, the time the diner closes. Belle walks over to the diner to meet up with her girlfriend. Belle would normally wait for Ruby at the library, but tonight she's decided to surprise her girlfriend by showing up, so they could walk together. Belle stands on the stoop about to push open the door when she hears music and singing coming from inside the diner.

_Something's happening_

Happening to me

_My friends say I'm acting peculiarly_

Belle stands, looking through the door smiling listening to her girlfriend sing, and dance around the diner with a mop.

In the diner Ruby brings the mop up to her lips using it as if it were a microphone,

_Oh I..._

_I want to be with you everywhere_

_Oh I…_

_I want to be with you everywhere _

The waitress spins around and comes to halt when she sees her girlfriend, music still playing in the background. Ruby blushes momentarily before throwing her mop to the side. Belle enters the diner as soon as she knew she was spotted, what she didn't expect was for the waitress to grab her by the arms and pulls her close. Ruby spins Belle around so her front is to the shorter woman's back. She wraps her arms around Belle's waist and leans down to sing into her ear.

_Can you hear me calling_

_Out your name_

_You know that I'm falling_

_And I don't know what to say_

_Come along baby_

_We better make a start_

_You better make it soon_

_Before you break my heart_

Belle spins around in Ruby's grip to wrap her arms around the taller girl's neck. The couple continue to move to the music. Belle lets out a girlish giggle when Ruby dips her back.

_Oh I…_

_I want to be with you everywhere_

Ruby joins in with the laughing as the song finishes and a new one starts up. She brings Belle back up into a straight standing position. The couple stand in the same position content in their embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asks breaking the silence "Was there something up at the library?" Ruby asks more panicked the playfulness from before falls from her face. She calms down when Belle leans in and places a small kiss on her lips.

"Everything's fine, I just thought I'd come over here to surprise you, turns out I was the one in for a surprise. I didn't know you could sing" Ruby looks off to the side shyly.

"Everyone can sing you've just never heard me sing before Belle leans up and captures Ruby's lips in a more passionate kiss.

"Well maybe you can sing for me more often, that was quite fun. I read for you, you can do this for me" She adds on quickly as the waitress looked like she was about to protest.

"But you enjoy reading" The taller woman tries to argue.

"And you don't enjoy singing?" The librarian counters.

"I…. It's" Ruby's tries to find a response but can find none when she stares into Belle's blue eyes. "Fine I'll sing to you more often" Belle smiles brightly and lets out a squeal.

"Thank you" Ruby just grunts in response before leaning down again to kiss the other woman. "What was that song anyway?" Belle asks as the break apart.

"Oh sweetie, still so much to learn." She kisses Belle once more before stepping away from her. "I'm done her I'll just put the back and we can go home" Ruby walks behind the counter, turning the CD player off as she passes it. Belle stands patiently waiting for her girlfriends return.

"Oh and Belle" Ruby says as she comes from the back, coat on. She walks up to Belle and wraps an arm around her waist, "If you tell anyone about the singing, I can't be held responsible for what the wolf may do to you" The waitress lets out a playful growl making Belle laugh. Ruby kisses her on the cheek. "Come on, let go home" Ruby says before pulling her girlfriend out of the diner.


End file.
